How to diversfy your workout with focus mitts training that involves a 4 punch combo
Introduction New way to get some amazing training using mitts. If you are tired of your same rotuine then this workout will be great variety for you. This work out really packs a punch so let get started. Steps There are so many ways to get in shape here is one that really packs a punch. First thing you would need is a partner and some Focus mitts. You do not need a lot of space to do this workout just your partner to hold the focus mitts straight up so your palms are facing outward for a jab; sideways, your palms is facing towards each other for a hook, and holding your palm down at shoulder width for an uppercut. What is a Jab? A jab is always going to be your lead leg and lead hand. Hands up chin down. Lean forward with your elbows in and your right hand a little higher than your left. Shift your weight forward with the jab and throw it in a straight line. What is a Cross? A cross is punching with the opposite hand that comes across your chest but does not past your shoulders. What is a Hook? A hook is with arms bent in a L position twisting your body and striking at the same time as you twist. Starting with the legs, unwind your slightly twisted body while twisting your foot on its toe. What is an Uppercut? An uppercut is lowering your body and keeping your arms up as if you are doing a curl you want to make sure you bend with your legs not your back and coordinate your legs and uppercut strikes at the same time. One routine is to do 25 jabs then followed by 15 power jabs in under 1 minute. Make sure you do both sides for your eye hand coordination and balance. After you have done that you will do the same jab followed by a cross and again do both sides the same in under 2 minutes. Take a 20 to 30 second break. After that you do the jab, cross, hook again 25 speed and 15 power behind your strikes and do this in under 3 minutes for both sides. Then you will again do the jab, cross, hook, uppercut and doing them 25 combos followed by 15 power strikes in under 3 minutes 30 seconds. You can do this combo workout in under twenty minutes. If that was too easy for you all you have to do is reduce the time down to 20, 30, 45 seconds etc. The main thing is to listen to your body and not overdo it when you are first starting. It is always a good idea to consult your physician before starting any physical workout. What a great workout you just did by using focus mitts training with a 4 punch combo. Tips For training aids click here check out my blog at http://boxermma.blogspot.com/ Category:Howto